Splatters of Red
by XLovegiirlX
Summary: ÓNESHOT!Ethan Likes to Paint! Emma likes to stare at him while he is painting without a shirt… I guess you should read to find out what the title means… uhm… Be prepared for just fluffiness. ExE No Age rate!


I own nothing, perhaps my fingers and my keyboard. Maybe the brownies in the oven while I am writing this! But the awesome producer / author of the lying game owns it all the way…

Read, you might, perhaps… like it.

* * *

><p>It was the time of the year when Ethan had giving himself up for some painting classes, I told him it was a great idea and I liked the fact that he did what something he actually liked…<p>

He once told me how much he cared at the fact that I supported him with this… I was pretty surprised knowing he wanted to paint... I asked him about it... He told me his mom loved painting too, and because I loved drawing he wanted something we had in common…

So here we were both sitting outside caravan, the sun shining on the beautiful summer day. I drawing and he was painting… I couldn't focus on my drawing… because there was too much of him in front of me… He was staring and concentrating at his painting, moving his head sometimes a little a side and then grinning and then back to painting…

It was interesting, but that was not what was my attention the most at… well… he was wearing his jeans and flip flops… and... Yeah basically nothing else… his hair was like he just came out of the bed… and she loved it...

Him not wearing a shirt was the first thing she liked of course... small drops of sweat were running on his arms and his beautiful chest… she smiled thinking about his strong hands… her hand itched …

She couldn't believe she had him… it was more a ironic question… how she TOOK him… to be honest… and she didn't care … normally she would never do anything like this… but when the reason of her smile, the beating in her heart and the safety in his arms was because of him… she couldn't let him go.. It was as if asking her to stop breathing… She sighed... the sun was to hot …

She walked to the chair and took a can of coke and started to drink it … enjoying the cold liquid in her mouth she sighed... looking back at Ethan, saw him not looking at her... she smiled and took off her shirt… placed her shirt on the ground so she could lay her head and lay down on the grass… loving the heat on her bare legs, luckily Sutton had like more summer clothes and hot pants like she was wearing right now … she sighed.. Placing her hands on her eyes and she drifted in sleep…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - A while later - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She felt something soft and warm on her stomach … remembering where she was she opened her eyes and was met with the lovely eyes of Ethan, he bend over her placing a kiss on her stomach… She giggled…

"You liar, you didn't even finish that cute bunny… "

She groaned and laughed… "Seriously you expected me to draw you a _bunny_in this heat… "… He nodded...

She laughed again and he laughed with her... placing a kiss on her nose. She took her hand and helped her stand up…

His eyes roamed over her… "I sure of nothing in my life until this... ".. He waved with his hand at her whole body… she looked a little confused…

"What the fuck Ethan? "... She laughed sounding a little confused...

"I mean, I defiantly like you better with less clothes… just wow... "

She blushed, remember that she wasn't wearing a shirt... she walked away and found his shirt on the chair... Put on his shirt and placed both of her hands on her hips…

" How about now? "

His eyes got wide and grinned... "I think you are the first girl who turned hotter while wearing more clothes… That shirt looks good on you… "…

She blushed again... and smiled...  
>" You cant stop can you… "… He smiled and opened his arms for her... she went to him and hugged her… losing his hold a little and stared at her in the eyes…<p>

"I love you Emma, if you wouldn't be here, if I hadn't meet you I wouldn't be so happy right now… You don't understand how happy you make me by just being with me and do this painting and nice things which I thought were seriously lame before… I Love you so much, you taught me to live... "

He moved the hair behind her hair and gently placed a soft kiss on her lips … she looked him in the eyes and cupped his face with her hand…

"I Love you Ethan, I know you might think that you haven't helped me in this… But you are the only person in this whole world I trust, you taught me that trust is there… I have never been able to trust someone… and then you came… you helped me and taught me love…

Don't you know how much I Love you… you are my everything right now, you know the best that I have no parents, no home nothing… only you.. And that means everything to me… I Love you so much… I Love you Ethan… I am not scared anymore… I trust you with my eyes closed… You have the key of my heart…" … she saw her words work their way into his mind and heart and saw the joy and love and adoration in his eyes…

She closed the distance… and kissed him hard… leaving no space between them...

He gently moved his hands under her shirt and roamed her body with his warm hands… making her shiver…

She placed both of her hands on his chest gently moving up and dawn…

Gently his hands moved to her bra clasp and slowly removed it, letting her have the time to tell him otherwise… dropping the bra on the ground he placed his hands over his shirt she was wearing on her waist and pressed her gently to him and kissed her hard….

She was sitting on his lap … he was kissing her neck gently and she giggled… already put on clothes both of them, they still couldn't get enough of each other… She placed her hands on his face and kissed him hard... walked towards his painting and turned the painting around… she gasped… it was beautiful …

He smiled… she came back to sit next to him…

There he sat, looking at me with childlike anticipation. He waited impatiently for my opinion on a painting he had made. "Well?" he asked.

I stared at the colourful canvas. "Well," I echoed. "What _is_ it?"

Ethan sighed, but smiled at my lack of artistic knowledge. "It doesn't have to be anything, not really. It's just," he looked at his creation. "It." Together we stared at the canvas, splattered with different pinks and reds. Finally breaking the silence, he added, "But if you must know, it's a heart and my love for you."

A heart; I saw it then. I understood. "The splatters are like how chaotic and confusing love is, but it can still keep its shape. And at first you don't really recognize it, but when you finally realize, it's so clear. You get it."

Ethan's beautiful eyes fixed on me, baffled. He mouthed my name in rapture. "Emma…" His long, muscled arms wrapped around me, his warm breath tickling my ear. "You're just perfect, aren't you?"

I would have protested, but I knew what he meant. Ethan of all people knew how flawed I was- how I was too logical, too closed-off, didn't show my emotions enough- the list could go on forever. Yet he loved me all the way. I wasn't perfect, no, but I was perfect for _Ethan_. And in the end, nothing else really mattered to me…

" Emma love …. Can you please finish that bunny I requested you to draw for me? "  
>"Ethan? Why are you so obsessed with bunnies? "<p>

* * *

><p>Hi Lovely Readers! I am so happy you liked my other The Lying game story,<br>for our readers who just want to enjoy Love and nothing more mature here is this ONESHOT! I got butterflies writing it so I hope you enjoy this as well! Please Read this story its Cute!

Title: Splatters of Red  
>Summary: Ethan Likes to Paint! Emma likes to stare at him while he is painting without a shirt… I guess you should read to find out what the title means… uhm… Be prepared for just fluffiness. ExE No Age rate!<p> 


End file.
